Toll receptors, first discovered in Drosophila, are type I transmembrane protein having leucine-rich repeats (LRRs) in the extracellular portion of the protein, and one or two cysteine-rich domains. The mammalian homologs of the Drosophila Toll receptors are known as “Toll-like receptors” (TLRs). TLRs play a role in innate immunity by recognizing microbial particles and activating immune cells against the source of these microbial particles. In humans, eleven Toll-like receptors, TLRs 1-11, have been identified and are characterized by the homology of their intracellular domains to that of the IL-1 receptor, and by the presence of extracellular leucine-rich repeats. The different types of TLRs are activated by different types of microbial particles. For example, TLR4 is primarily activated by lipopolysaccharide (LPS). TLR4 has been shown to associate with an accessory protein, myeloid differentiation protein-2 (MD-2). This protein has been found to interact directly with TLR4, and MD-2 has the ability to enable post-translational modifications of TLR4, as well as facilitate its transport to the cell surface. TLR4 and MD-2 form a complex on the cell surface.
TLR4 has been implicated in a number of disorders; and anti-TLR4 agents are being developed as therapeutic agents. Not all patients respond to current standard of care therapies. Accordingly, there exists a need for compositions and methods for use in identifying patients that are likely candidates for a particular treatment, for example, treatment with a particular anti-TLR4 therapy.